The present invention relates to vehicles, such as pickup trucks, particularly to hidden storage/utility beds for compact-size, mid-size and full-size pickup trucks, trailers, and full-size trucks having side panels, and more particularly to improvements in hidden storage vehicle beds and to conversion or assembly methods for providing a hidden storage bed on a conventional pickup, for example, without altering the external appearance of the bed.
Pickup trucks have long been a means for transporting and/or storing tools, materials, etc. for various trades, such as plumbing, electrical, construction, repair, etc. While conventional tool boxes, which generally extend across the pickup bed, are a convenient tool storage approach, such take up a great deal of space and thus reduce the carrying capacity. Also, the conventional pickup beds have been removed and replaced with utility type beds of various types, such as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,773 issued Dec. 7, 1993 to G. Kalis, Jr. et al. In addition, the pick-up truck body and/or beds have been modified to provide storage/utility space, such as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,430 issued Apr. 17, 1990 to M. A. Lawrence.
While these prior storage/utility arrangements have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, such are an attraction for theft as well as having an appearance of a utility bed. Thus, there has been a need for a storage/utility system for pickup truck beds which does not alter the bed's external appearance or significantly reduce the interior size of the bed, thereby reducing the tool theft problem while providing space for hidden storage without significant reduction of the bed's carrying capacity.
This need has been filled by the invention described and claimed in above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,000 which involves the conversion or assembly of a conventional pickup truck bed into a hidden storage/utility bed without altering the external appearance of the bed and without significant reduction in the carrying capacity thereof. A truck with a trunk. This is accomplished by providing storage adjacent the wheel well area, and along the length of the bed, and providing the fender/side panel of the bed with a hinge and latch arrangement whereby the fender/side panel can be raised to expose the storage area, or closed and latched to conceal the storage area. Thus, the pickup can be used for pleasure or work without the appearance of its storage/utility capability, and can be parked in areas where theft would likely occur from conventional tool boxes or utility beds. Improvements have been made to the hidden storage/utility bed of the above-referenced patent which includes different fender/side panel hinging, lock and latch systems, collapsible support beams, struts for the fender/side panels, and shelving arrangements including slideable shelves.